


Классика жанра

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Medical Kink, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре раза, когда с сексом не выгорело, и пятый, когда получилось даже лучше, чем надеялись.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Классика жанра

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания/Предупреждения:** секс в неожиданных местах, грубый секс, намек на кинки, ненормативная лексика; у фика есть ангстовый сиквел «Семеро одного не ждут»  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Под задницей было холодно. И твердо. И кололось – должно быть, трудолюбивый кладбищенский сторож прошелся сегодня утром газонокосилкой.  
      – Долго еще? – поерзав, капризно протянул Джефферсон, недоумевая, как все это – холод, твердость и колючесть – просочилось сквозь плотный и теплый шерстяной плед. И как он позволил уговорить себя на эту авантюру.  
      – Секунду, – отозвался Виктор, подпаливая последнюю свечу и поворачиваясь. Зазвенела пряжка ремня. – Ты же знаешь, с тобой я всегда готов.  
      Раздался свист треклятого сторожа.  
      – Он что, вообще не спит? Из принципа? – риторически вопил Джефферсон, перемахивая через ограду и рефлекторно жмурясь при виде острых пик, проносящихся в дюйме под дорогими сердцу частями его тела. Штаны он оставил где-то позади – там же, где Виктор устроил пикник в соответствии со своими представлениями о романтике, там, где сейчас весело полыхал занявшийся от свечей плед.  
      – Ничего, Джеффи, – пообещал Виктор, – в следующий раз будет лучше.  
  
      – Определенно… так… лучше… – бормотал Шляпник в перерывах между толчками.  
      Может, изогнутый и шершавый ствол яблони был и не лучшим местом для секса, но обстановка явно заводила Виктора – а значит, заводила и Джефферсона.  
      – Я же… говорил… – пропыхтел Виктор и поудобнее перехватил его бедра, меняя угол проникновения.  
      – Ох! – Джефферсон зашарил рукой в попытке отыскать опору. Каждый толчок огнем проезжался по нервам, выбивая все мысли, кроме одной – податься навстречу, принять в себя как можно больше гладкой и жаркой плоти. – Только… не останавливайся…  
      Виктор, скорее всего, не слышал, но увеличил темп.  
      Старый ствол хаотично затрясся, ветви суматошно зашелестели листьями…  
      – Ну еб твою мать, – простонал Джефферсон, разглядывая себя в зеркало заднего вида и пытаясь приладить серебряный доллар на вскочившую на лбу шишку.  
      – Да, неудобно получилось… кто ж знал, – согласился Виктор, ощупывая бланш под глазом.  
      – Кто знал?! – взъярился Джефферсон, но, встреченный предостерегающим шипением, понизил голос. – Действительно, кто бы мог подумать, что в августе на яблоне в саду Регины могут быть яблоки? – возмущенно прошептал он.  
      – Не кипятись, – Виктор примирительно выставил ладони. – Теперь выбирать будешь ты.  
  
      – Не лучшая твоя идея, – кисло сообщил Виктор, запрокинув голову.  
      – Блядский трухлявый лифт, – отозвался Джефферсон, выбравшись наконец из шахты и свесив голову вниз. – Погоди чуток, я сбегаю за веревкой, ладно?  
      В ответ ему прилетел кусок деревянной обшивки.  
      – Жду не дождусь! – В голосе доброго доктора поровну мешались угроза и обещание.  
      Джефферсона передернуло.  
  
      Здесь пахло морской солью, солониной и старыми портянками.  
      – Просто нет, – заявил Виктор, обозрев трюм «Веселого Роджера», и развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов.  
      – Как скажешь, – уныло согласился Джефферсон. – У меня больше никаких идей.  
      – Зато у меня их навалом. – Виктор коварно улыбнулся.  
  
      Заднице было холодно. И твердо. Зато не кололо. Зато мерзко пахло антисептиком.  
      – Долго еще? – протянул Джефферсон из-под простыни.  
      – Заткнись… белый мужчина, на вид тридцать лет, рост пять футов одиннадцать дюймов…  
      – Шесть футов, – сварливо поправил Джефферсон.  
      – Вот когда будешь заполнять свой протокол вскрытия, напишешь шесть, а у меня так, – и Виктор невозмутимо продолжил: – телосложение, скорее, астеническое, мускулатура выражена неотчетливо…  
      – Ах, астеническое! – воскликнул Джефферсон, откидывая простыню в сторону. – Ах, неотчетливо! – рявкнул он, в момент оказываясь на ногах и выбивая из рук Виктора планшет. – Я тебе покажу мускулатуру!  
      Он ловко подсек заигравшегося доктора под голень, перехватил поперек корпуса и развернул спиной к себе, одновременно нагибая над прозекторским столом.  
      – Значит, такие у тебя фантазии? – выдохнул он на ухо Виктору. – Значит, мечтаешь, чтобы я был низеньким и худым?  
      Джефферсон шустро расстегнул его брюки и спустил вниз, убрав единственную преграду между ними.  
      – Увы, мой милый, придется тебе иметь дело с высоким качком.  
      На первый резкий толчок Виктор отреагировал протяжным стоном, эхом заметавшимся под потолком, – а потом лишь шумно выдыхал в такт размеренным движениям Джефферсона, распластавшись на ледяном металле и вцепившись до белых костяшек в противоположный край стола.  
      – Нравится? Нравится?! – Джефферсон потерялся в ощущениях, в контрасте обжигающей плоти и холодного воздуха, он вбивался и вбивался в податливое тело, проминающееся под его руками, умоляющее, чтобы из него вылепили нечто новое.  
      – Еще-о… – взмолился на очередном выдохе Виктор, и Джефферсон сорвался в бешеную скачку, уже ничего не видя перед собой, кроме дрожащей капельки пота на виске любовника.  
  
      – И что это такое было? – лениво поинтересовался Джефферсон, когда они уже валялись в огромной кровати его огромного лесного особняка – ему пришлось вести машину, потому что Виктору было больно сидеть и, кажется, стоять. Про ходить лучше вообще не заикаться. – Что за странные фетиши со вскрытием трупов?  
      Виктор хрипло рассмеялся:  
      – Мой главный фетиш – это ты.  
      – Не понял.  
      – Мне нужно было, чтобы ты как следует разозлился, – охотно пояснил Виктор. – Обожаю, когда ты в гневе – становишься необыкновенно страстным.  
      – Во-от оно что… – Джефферсон повернулся и сунул руку под кровать. – Тогда познакомься, что ли, с _моим_ настоящим фетишем. – Он вытащил комплект наручников, кольцо для члена, повязку на глаза и набор беличьих кисточек.  
      – О нет… – простонал Виктор и попытался скрыться под одеялом.  
      – О да, – возразил Джефферсон, ловя его запястье и пристегивая к изголовью. – В Стране Чудес чему только не научишься…


End file.
